He Listens to Her
by Budong Chow
Summary: This is a oneshot McWeir fic. Rodney has been working too hard and Elizabeth is the only person that can get him to take a break.


This is a one shot McWeir fic that I just started to write. There really aren't any spoilers in this story it's just suppose to be a feel good story. So I hope that you enjoy it. McWeir forever!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis or her amazing characters.

XxXxXxX

Elizabeth was sitting peacefully in her office catching up on some very overdue status reports when she noticed Zelenka standing in her doorway. She lowed the lid of her laptop and motioned for him to take a seat across from her. "What can I do for you, Radek?"

The disheveled scientist took a seat and rubbed his forehead deciding on the best way to begin. "It's McKay." At hearing his name Elizabeth's mind traveled to the worst possible scenarios. 'He hurt himself trying to figure out some new Ancient experiment he found, or he blew himself up reconfiguring the cities power input.'

"Is Rodney ok?" She questioned Radek a wave of panic hitting her all at once. Upon noticing her obvious jump to the worst possible conclusion Zelenka held up his hand to stop her pessimistic train of thought.

"No, McKay isn't hurt. At least not yet at least." He added as an afterthought. "Actually the reason I am here is prevent such an event from taking place." Instantly Elizabeth was confused again.

"I'm sorry, Radek. I'm not sure that I follow you." She said in an attempt to get the scientist to explain himself. She wasn't sure how it was that Rodney was in danger of hurting himself but she was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to prevent it.

Zelenka, realizing that he was confusing her more than helping her understand decided to start from the beginning. "We were searching the database and we came across an experiment the Ancients were running on expanding a zero point modules energy supply. McKay has gotten so wrapped up in it that he hasn't left the lab in 12 hours and he is starting to make some pretty risky judgment calls. Even for Rodney." After finishing that thought he paused for a breath and to gage Dr. Weir's understanding of the situation.

"Ok, and how would you like me to help?" Elizabeth asked, fully understanding the situation but still a little fuzzy on her role.

"He won't listen to me, I've tried to explain to him that he needs a break but he keeps insisting that he's fine… McKay listens to you Dr. Weir. You seem to be the only person he will listen to." The Czech finally said.

This took Elizabeth a moment to register. She knew her Chief Scientist could be overly arrogant and completely stubborn but she never knew that he listened to her or that other people noticed. She did notice that on occasion after an argument that he did what she asked, actually, thinking back he always did. Than she began to realize that he didn't put up many arguments anymore, he tended to just heed her advice. "I'll see what I can do, Radek." Was Elizabeth's reply before she excused herself from her office and went in search for the scientist in question.

She found him exactly where Zelenka said he would be, huddled up at his desk surrounded by a dozen empty coffee cups. She entered the lab completely unnoticed by Rodney. 'He looks so cute when he's concentrating.' She shook that thought from her head however, as quickly as it appeared. She quietly walked up behind him to see what it was exactly that had him so enthralled. "Rodney," She called out in a soft voice afraid that anything loud would give him a heart attack with all the caffeine he had recently consumed. When she received no sign that he had heard her she tried again a little louder than the first time. Again she received no response.

'Wow, when he is focused, he is really focused. I wonder if that counts for every aspect of his life.' She thought as she placed a hand on his shoulder, hoping it wouldn't startle him too badly. She was wrong. The second he felt the subtle pressure on his shoulder he jumped to his feet and grabbed her by the wrist. It took him a minute to register who it was right in front of him.

"Elizabeth," he said, taking a breath. "You scared me, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that." He added, trying to slow the racing of his heart.

"Well, to be fair, I did try your name first. Twice actually. I was left with no other alternative." She said with a smile, finding it slightly humorous that something so simple as placing a hand on his shoulder could cause him such alarm. She also couldn't help but notice that he was still holding on to her wrist.

Rodney seemed to notice as well, and quickly dropped it, a blush creeping towards his cheeks. "Oh, well in that case I suppose you are forgiven." He said, trying to hide his embarrassment at being caught holding her arm. The last thing he needed was for her to realize the hidden feelings he had for her. At this point he wasn't sure if his heart was still racing from the scare he had received earlier or the close proximity he was to a certain brunette diplomat.

Upon realizing that he had been staring at her he looked away in search of something to say to break the silence. "What are you doing here?" He asked, chancing a look back at her.

Elizabeth broke into a smile. She could sense that he was nervous and it made her feel warm inside to know that she could have that effect on him after knowing him for as long as she has. "I have come to rescue you from yourself." She answered, drawing a look of confusion from overly caffeinated scientist. "You spend far too much time in here, it's not healthy." She joked as she linked arms with him. "Come on, Rodney. Let's get something to eat."

This gesture by Elizabeth took him by surprise but he didn't complain as they left the lab for the currently empty cafeteria. "So, why is it I'm the only person you'll listen to?" Elizabeth asked as she took a bite out of her apple. In response Rodney just blushed and went back to eating his sandwich. "It's ok, I'll just have to bother you until you tell me than." She said with a smile. She wasn't sure why she was flirting with the scientist but it felt right and she was looking forward to seeing where this new aspect of their relationship would take them.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Now here is you chance to tell me what you thought. I love reviews. 


End file.
